The invention relates to a drawer having a front panel, two drawer sides which are joined to the front panel by means of fixing devices and have lateral U-shaped members profiles with upper and lower horizontal bars or flanges for accommodating a drawer base which, in the region of the U-shaped profiles, is provided with grooves on its underside, into which project projections of the lower horizontal bars or flanges, and a rear wall.
The invention furthermore relates to a method of assembling such a drawer.